Losing Our Innocence
by savyrosex
Summary: Ashton has been surviving the apocalypse with her younger sister Addison since the beginning. It isn't until they come upon a crossbow wielding redneck that they get invited to a group. Will Ashton be able to hide their dark secrets from the group that are worthy of them being kicked out or will a certain hick make her spill them with their heated relationship?


Addison took my hand as we walked silently through the hot woods. The summers in Georgia were heat stroke worthy. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and continued to keep my eyes open for any movement. Those soulless could be anywhere and it was like they were growing stealthier as well as us. Sometimes one would be only feet away before you noticed them. I was taking more caution lately because two weeks ago Addie had a near death experience.

We were running extremely low in the food department so I was willing to take the risk of entering a large grocery store to get at least some canned peas or green beans or really anything edible. I briskly checked each aisle and then headed over to the canned section. I took my eyes off Addie for only a couple seconds while grabbing some saltines when she started screaming. A large soulless stood a foot away from her with guts spilling all over the place. I yanked out my knife and stabbed it swiftly in the skull.

If I had waited a second longer Addie would have become one of those creatures. My stupid obliviousness almost caused her death. That is why I pushed away all distractions to keep her alive. The only reason I was fighting so hard to stay alive was for Addie's sake. She would not be able to survive if I got bit. I mentally slapped myself out of my daze back to reality. It was moments like these where I was deep in thought that I would miss a soulless.

The sound of rustling came from a bush in front of us. Addie and I froze staring at the source of the sound. Whatever it was continued to move making the leaves on the forest floor crackle. Maybe it was a stuck soulless. I put a finger on my lips to Addie so she would know to stay quiet. We tiptoed towards the bush trying to be as silent as we could. I tightened my grip on Addie's hand when we slowly circled the bush. What I initially imagined was a huge overstatement. A small rabbit was tied by the legs to one of the branches on the bush. I smiled with relief that it was just a snare trap.

"A little bunny!" Addie said in awe. The rabbit froze when Addie grazed her small fingers over its fur. I took Addie's hand again and started walking away from it. She did not budge though and sent me a cute glare. "We cannot just leave it here Ashton!" Addie stated harshly as she continued to pet the small rabbit.

It was my turn to glare at her. "Addie, this is somebody else's food." She gasped and put a little hand to her mouth. I was not surprised Addie did not know you could eat rabbit, only because we never did. As a matter of fact we did not eat anything we caught ourselves. The problem was that I did not know how to hunt so I never actually caught anything. I regretted rejecting my dad to go hunting with him now. He used to always ask me before the whole apocalypse happened. I retorted with the same line every time, 'I don't want to kill innocent animals dad.'

Addie furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "This bunny never did anything to anyone though!" She cried patting it even harder now. I sighed knowing I would not win this battle with her. I stared down at the hopeless creature with its back legs tied together. Its beady eyes stared up at me and it made my heart hurt. It was strange how I felt no remorse stabbing half dead human beings in the brain, but I felt bad for a bunny. I scratched my head and contemplated this rabbit. This tiny animal could barely feed one person so it would not matter if we released it right? We would have to let it go soon or Addie would kill it with her intense petting.

"Alright." I bent down to its level as Addie squealed in delight. She held it tightly as I loosened the string around its furry feet. Only seconds after I released its legs from the snare it squirmed wildly in Addie's hands causing her to let go. The bunny hopped its tiny body away from us in the blink of an eye. I grabbed Addie's hand and stood up bringing her with me.

She gave me a huge smile when I looked down at her, but it suddenly disappeared into pure terror. I glanced in front of me to see what she was looking at and came to a threatening crossbow right in between my eyes.

"What the hell do you think yur doin'?"

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it is not too long, but their is definitely more to come! Again, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
